Define Crazy
by Eternal Freedom
Summary: [OneShot] This is just a random thing I was working on awhile ago. Summary: Ed's automail's broken again, and Winry's not gonna replace it for free.


This is just some random thing I was working on awhile ago... Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Define Crazy**

"Are you crazy?" yelled Winry and then, she bursts into tears.

"Uh… Define crazy. I was chased by a lion-like thing!" Edward replied back to her.

"And you _had_ to feed it with my new automail? Now, I have to repair it with a not-as-good one. Every time is the same. You break it, come back here and expect a brand new one. I can't afford to provide you free automail arms and legs anymore. From now on, you'll have to pay me back for all the automail I've ever wasted on you. Let's see… about $3,500.25…"

"Are you crazy? How can I get that kind of money?"

"Hmm, define crazy…" With that, Winry walked outside.

"Nii-san, lets get to work. You want your automail fixed, don't you? C'mon." Alphonse was pulling Edward to the door.

"What can we do to make money?" Edward was still being pulled to the door.

"Start selling this stuff. We don't need it anymore." Winry said, pointing to the pile of junk beside them.

"Who would want to…"

"Go take them or I'm taking it back so you'll have to get something else to sell on your own."

"We can get other things on our own…" Edward started but Alphonse covered his mouth.

"He means thanks and we'll be going now!" He grabbed the stuff and ran towards the closest marketplace.

When they arrived at the marketplace, they found a nice shady spot to sit and sell their bag of junk. They set up a sign for their mini-shop. It said, "Everything must go!!!" Not more than five minutes, a woman walked by and looked through their pile of junk.

"How much is this vase?" It was painted turquoise with purple on the bottom and inside.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?"

"Uhh… Ten."

"Fifty."

"Twenty."

"Forty-five."

"Thirty-five."

"Forty. Take it or leave it."

"Boy, you've got some talent at selling." She handed him $40 from her purse.

Five minutes later, the strange woman came back.

"I forgot… How much would this be?" She held up a rusty necklace.

"How much do you have to pay for it?" Edward was getting the hang with this.

"How about the same price?"

"Naw, this is worth more."

"Are you crazy?" If the woman was surprised at such a good haggler Ed was, she didn't show it on her face.

"Define crazy." Edward grinned.

"Fine… forty-five."

"Nuh-uh…"

"Fifty max."

"Okay."

Every five minutes, the strange woman would come back and buy something else. Soon, half of the whole pile was gone. And she never came back.

"Nii-san, don't you wonder why she's always coming back and buying more? This junk looks like junk, but maybe it's more valuable than we think it is… I mean, don't you find it weird?"

When they sold everything, they were only $10 short until they could fully repay Winry.

"What else could we sell…?" Edward was looking through Winry's back yard. "This?" He held up a rusty shovel.

"There's nothing else you can sell in this house. Better go find something that YOU own." Winry was standing by the back door, holding a screwdriver.

"Uhh, Winry… Do you need that…" Edward looked at Al, then at Winry.

"Need what?"

"That." Edward walked closer to Winry.

"What do you mean?" Edward was half a meter to her.

"This." Ed grabbed the screwdriver out of her hands. "Run, Al, run!!" Ed and Al ran towards the marketplace.

"Nii-san, I don't think that was a good idea."

"Oh well, we needed the money." Edward held up the screwdriver. It was in good shape. "Used screwdriver for $20!!" He yelled. People gathered around and started to haggle. They ended up with $30 more.

When they returned to Winry's house with a bag full of money, they grinned. Winry counted the money shoved it back in the bag.

"Now, you have to get me the money for the screwdriver. It costs $200. This time, you've gotta find your own items to sell. And no, you can't take anything from here." Winry turned around and smiled.

"Winry, are you crazy? How can we…" Edward was speechless.

"Hmm… Define crazy." Winry laughed as returned to her room with the bag of money.

_It really costs $20… But the boys won't know that. Besides, I already did them a huge favor. That "junk" was more valuable than all my automail combined…_

Ed and Al stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nii-san, can you really define crazy?"

"Yeah… it's Winry. Check it on a dictionary, you'll find Winry's picture beside the word crazy…"

* * *

How was it? Please review. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
